


oumasai // how am i supposed to title smut cutely

by candysmut



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Oma Kokichi, miu is just briefly there at the end, shuichis a virgin lol, this is my first time writing smut okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysmut/pseuds/candysmut
Summary: kokichi's trying to go to sleep but he hears his crush masturbating next door... ya know what happens next ;0
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 353





	oumasai // how am i supposed to title smut cutely

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT IM SORRY

Kokichi had just had his room moved. It was ALWAYS so damn noisy because Tenko decided to work out late at night. But really, is yelling every single time you punch or kick really necessary? Some people need rest, woman. 

But that night, Kokichi heard a different noise when he was trying to sleep; moaning. At first he was annoyed. Who the fuck moans so loud at one in the morning? Well, they must have thought they were safe since everybody would be asleep, but Kokich heads to sleep late.

It took him a minute before he realized who it was… Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate hottie. Kokichi had a massive crush on kokichi since they started school, and hearing him moan so wildly… Wow. Kokichi could feel himself starting to get hard.

“God damn it… I just wanted to go to bed.” He mumbled. He may as well masturbate to his crush’s moans. I mean, when would he get this opportunity again? Almost nobody gets this chance, and he’s so lucky he goes to bed late.

Kokichi began to rub the bulge in his pants when he heard a glorious sound; Shuichi bagan to moan Kokichi’s name. “Oh, fuck this,” Kokichi said, getting off the bed and heading to his neighbor’s room, not even bothering to hide his errection. No one was up except him and Shuichi, anyway.

He stood outside the door. It doesn’t matter how badly he wanted to just walk in and catch his crush in the act, he’s not that type of person, unless he had Shuichi’s consent beforehand.

He pounded on the door, unnecessarily loud. All noise suddenly stopped. “Pretending to be asleep now, are we? I heard you call me, Shu~!” He put his ear to the door and heard Shuichi mumble the word “shit!” 

“Don’t worry about it, just let me in so I can yell your name too, baby!” He wasn’t going to, he just needed a super extra way to show Shuichi he was interested. 

Shuichi opened the door, blushing a ton and only wearing pajama bottoms. “Oh, you put on those pjs just for me? How flattering, but I liked it better when they were off…”

“I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to be so loud, uh, just please don’t make fun of me…” Shuichi said, in a visible panic. 

“Hey now, I’ve masturbated to you before as well, loser. Do you wanna get laid tonight or not?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened, and he looked at Kokichi for a split second before looking away. “Is your self esteem that low? I like you. Wanna do it?” Shuichi was blushing a lot, and he noticed Shuichi staring at Kokichi’s erection. 

“Um, uh, yes…” Shuichi mumbled, letting Kokichi into his room. 

“Oooo~! This is a nice place you have here! Now let’s get to it, do you like it hard and do you like being heavily dominated?”

Shuichi looked caught off guard as the beginning of his statement did not foreshadow what was coming after it.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I, uh, I don’t know… I’ve never done it before.” Shuichi said, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck.

Wow! Shuichi’s a virgin and Kokichi’s the one who gets to take his V card!

“Well, virgin, I’ll do what comes natural to me and if you don’t like it, say detective. I’ll check in with you every now and then to make sure you’re okay. Sound good?”

Shuchi nodded, awkwardly trying to cover his erection out of embarrassment despite him knowing Kokichi knows all about it. 

“Ready?” Shuichi nodded again. 

Kokichi went straight for it and pushed him to the wall making out with him forcefully. “Feel alright?” Shuichi moaned as a yes, then blushed and covered his mouth. “Don’t worry babe, I heard you earlier. It’s cute, keep going.”

Shuichi closed his eyes as Kokichi began kissing his jaw and neck, accidentally sucking and biting too hard on a certain spot. “Mmmh~! Yes…” Shuichi moaned.

Kokichi began sucking and playing with Shuichi’s nipples. Shuichi gasped and mumbled “detective.” Kokichi stopped. “Are your nipples too sensitive?” Shuichi nodded. He understood and continued with his neck. He seemed happier.

Kokichi began feeling all over Shuichi’s body as they made out, careful to avoid his nipples, not wanting to overstimulate him. It was so nice to be able to feel Shuichi. To make contact with his bare skin was something he’s wanted for so long.

Shuichi started feeling around underneath Kokichi’s shirt and Kokichi let him lift it off. “It was so hot having Shuichi touch him like that. After a minute, Shuichi started to rub his dick against Kokichi’s body.   
“Oh, the virgin can’t wait, can he? He just wants me sooo bad, huh~?” Shuichi seemed to like Kokichi talking to him in that way. “You like being insulted, huh?” Shuichi blushed and turned his head without responding. “I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me.” 

“...Yes.”

“Look at me and say it, horny bitch.”

Shuichi still had his head turned but he glanced over to answer. “Yes.”

“That’ll do, but only because you’re new to this. If we do it again, I’ll make sure to put you in your place, Shu~!”

“You would want to do this again?” Shuichi asked, trying to hide his hopefulness. 

“Aww, you really like this, huh? Well, if you perform well, we can do it as many times as you want, baby!”

Shuichi admired how the moonlight looked on Kokichi’s face. It almost seemed romantic and pure, then he realized what they were doing.

Not pure. Not pure at all.

“Get on the bed, lay on your back. I think it’s time we give it a little attention.” Shuichi did exactly what he was told, but he looked scared. 

“Hey, Shu? Are you okay?” Kokichi asked.

“Yeah, I’ve just already been way more intimate with you than I’ve been with anybody else.”

“What do you mean? You’ve never been all touchy with anybody else?”

“Yeah, and I’ve never, uh, kissed anyone before…”

“Ha! Never? Well what a story! Your first kiss was a horny make out session! Make sure to tell your family that!” Kokichi laughed. 

Shuichi blushed and awkwardly opened his legs, as to give Kokichi a hint.

“You ready to take a step further?” Shuichi nodded.

Kokichi yanked Shuichi’s bottoms off, fully exposing his erection. “Ooo~! Bigger than I thought! Too bad I’m gonna be the one sticking it in you, though.”

Shuichi realized what was coming and got visibly more anxious and aroused. “Tell me you’ve at least stuck something up there before.” Kokichi said, hoping he would at least be used to the feeling.

“...Yes, I have.”

“Oh, Shu~! You’re so nasty! What was it? A dildo? Your fingers? A vibrating dildo?”

Shuichi didn’t answer.

“Aw, my little horny fucktoy. Can’t even tell me how you’ve masturbated? I won’t dick you down or even touch you at all until you tell me!”

Shuichi mumbled something Kokichi couldn’t understand. 

“What was that?”

“All.”

Kokichi laughed. Oh my god, all of them? Kinky bastard, give me the vibrating one.” Shuichi looked super confused when he said that. 

“What? Why?”

“You think I’m not gonna tease you with your own toys before I go in myself? What a joke. Go get it.”

Shuichi got up, fully exposed, and went to a drawer by his head. He was rushing and Kokichi noticed why. He ran up behind him and pushed him aside.

“Wow! A whole drawer of sex toys! How horny are you?” Shuichi didn’t respond as he thought that would be the end of it.

“I asked you a question.”

“What?”

“How horny are you, Shuichi?”

“Very…” Shuichi mumbled.

“Couldn’t hear you, slut. How horny are you?”  
“Very! I’m a very horny coward who is too scared to make advances on people! All I want is sex and I want it constantly!” Shuichi yelled.

“Ha! Never would’ve guessed you were so much of a masochist. All I wanted was a simple yes and you go on and on… Anyway! Let’s take a look in here! What kind of things turn my little Shuichi on?”

Kokichi bent down and looked through the drawer. 

“A glass one, a vibrating one, boring old one, another vibrating one, oh! This one looks all realistic! What is this, a pocket pussy? Fucking loser ...Is this one supposed to look like a monster dick?”

“Shuichi blushed and nodded. “Yeah, I was… Curious.”

“Aw, little Shuichi the monster fucker. How cute.” Kokichi mocked. “Anyway, have any preferences for what I stick in you first? We have a lot more options than I would’ve thought, even though they’re all so fucking small, nehehe!”

Shuichi thought about it for a minute. “Um, I guess it can be your choice…”

“Great!” Kokichi said, grabbing an indigo vibrating dildo. “Now, let’s just jerk you off. Back on the bed, whore.” He ordered. 

Shuichi compiled and laid in his back while Hokichi, still wearing his pajama bottoms, crawled over him. He began kissing him, biting his lips every now and then while jerking him off. After he picked up the pace, Shuichi became a moaning mess. “Mhm… Kokichi… Ah! Ah! Ahh!”

Kokichi noticed Shuichi was close to cumming so he slowed his hand down and eventually came to a stop. “K-Kokichi?! What was that? Why’d you stop?!”

“Think I’m gonna let you cum without you begging for it? And without me getting any pleasure yet? No way, Jose.”

Shuichi said nothing, as he was too embarrassed to actually beg. Was that what he wanted? Did he actually have to do that?

“Hey, Shuichi, do you like being spanked?”

“W-what?” That… wasn’t an unexpected question from Kokichi but it still caught him off guard.

“Don’t act like you didn’t hear me. Do you like being spanked?”

“I’ve, uh, never thought about it before.” That was a lie. He’s definitely thought about it, and thought about kokichi doing it to him. But good luck getting him to admit that.

“Sure, Shu.” Seems Kokichi didn’t believe him.

“3… 2…” Shuichi was alarmed. What’s he counting down for?! “1…” Kokichi quickly and forcefully flipped him over and spanked him, receiving a loud, sudden moan from Shuichi. “Huh, the kinky bastard likes it. Not surprised, really.”

Without warning, he did it again, receiving more moans from him. 

“Now beg.” Kokichi ordered.

“P-please…” He didn’t bean to stutter, it just happened. “Please, Kokichi.”

“Tell me something I want to hear. Something better than that, obviously. 

“Kokichi… Please just fuck me... I’ll do anything, just stop messing around and FUCK ME ALREADY!”

Kokichi started laughing like that was the funniest thing he’s ever seen. Shuichi turned his head around to look at him, then sat down on the bed facing him. 

“What? What did I do..?”

“It’s hilarious! You seem like you would be such a slut, but this is your first time? Were you saving it for me~?”

Shuichi pouted. “Just put literally anything in me. And hurry up.” He turned away in embarrassment.

“Just one thing.”

“What?”

“You’re my little slut, right?”

Shuichi knew there was one answer to this question that would get him what he wanted. “...Yes.”

Kokichi smirked. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes,” he spoke up.  
“Who’s little slut are you?”

“Yours.”

“Now, tell me what you are.”

“I’m your little slut.”

“Good boy.” Kokichi said, patting him on the head and grabbing one of Shuichi’s vibrating dildos and some lube.

Kokichi pushed Shuichi down against the bed again, leaning over him and kissing him roughly, biting him and even moaning into him to turn his virgin on more.

He began putting lube in and around Shuichi’s entrance, earning a shiver and small moan from him. “Don’t worry, babe, I’m putting the dildo in first, I’m sure you’re very used to this.”

This scenario made Shuichi realize just how exposed and vulnerable he is. Kokichi has seen and felt every part of his body all in one night. 

After a minute, Kokichi grabbed the dildo and slowly put it in him. “Mph~! Shuichi moaned, covering his mouth. 

“Aw, baby, don’t cover your mouth, I wanna hear all the pretty sounds you make! You were doing it so freely earlier.”

“Kokichi, I simply don’t understand why you’re putting dildo’s in me when you have a hard dick right there.”

“Easy, to tease us both! You’re frustrated that I won’t put mine in, and probably that you haven’t even seen it yet, and so I get extra excited when it happens!” That was fair reasoning, Shuichi supposed. It was annoying, though.

Kokichi moved the dildo painfully slow without it being turned on. Shuichi’s moaning showed his grumpy mood. He hoped Kokichi wouldn’t notice when he started touching his dick.

“Ah, ah, ah! Who said you could do that, honey? Do you want more?”

“Yes.” Shuichi said, sternly.

“You asked for this.” Kokichi put it on a high setting and was fucking him at a moderate pace while jerking him off. His breathing changed very fast, letting out loud moans and pants.

“K-Kokichi! Ah~!” He screamed, leaking precum. “It feels so good!” He yelled again, forgetting it was the middle of the night.

“Are you ready for the real thing?” Kokichi asked, knowing the answer.

“Y-yes.” Shuichi panted as Kokichi took the dildo out. 

“You may be disappointed, but real dicks don’t vibrate. Not sure about real monster dicks though, so you may wanna find a monster hunk sometime, just to see.”

Shuichi huffed. “Fuck you, Kokichi.”

“Sorry, babe. I’m fucking you right now. I think you may be forgetting you’re a bottom and I’m a top.”

“...I’m a switch.”

“Tell yourself what you want, sweetheart. Now, get up. I wanna fuck you agaisnt the wall.” Shuichi blushed and was still shocked at how up front Kokichi was with what he wanted, both in his daily life and in his sexual life.

Shuichi said nothing and stood up. “Which wall do I-” He was interrupted by the small top forcing him to the nearest wall and making out with him again. He pulled his bottoms down and stepped out of them. Shuichi looked down and Kokichi’s erection and couldn’t continue kissing as he was in awe. “That’s… Bigger than all my toys. I don’t think I can…” 

“I believe in you, babe. If you can’t take it, say detective like you did earlier or just tell me to stop. Kay?”

“Okay.” Shuichi said, right before getting spun, bent over, and spanked. “Ah!”

“Are you ready?”

“...Yes, do it. I’m ready.”

Kokichi pushed his penis in, recieving a groan from Shuichi. “There, it’s all the way in. Are you okay?”

“Yes… It feels good.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Kokichi started slowly moving in and out. “God, I wish I could see your cute little face, Shu.”

“I-I’m glad you can’t… It’s embarrassing.”

“There’s nothing embarrassing about sex, Shu. Sex and sexual feelings are normal for a large majority of people. You’re one of the people who enjoy it, so embrace it, baby!”

“This isn’t the time for sex positivity, just fuck me.”

“So boring. Well, alright.” Kokichi said thrusting hard into him, biting his neck, leaving another mark. 

Shuichi began to moan wildly, once again completely forgetting what time it was. “Shu? I’m close, you better not cum without me.” Kokichi continued to suck on his neck, and when he stopped, he let out a genuine moan and came in Shuichi, Shuichi cumming almost directly after him. 

“Aw, you really did wait for me~!” Shuichi didn’t answer and instead started to get really sleepy. 

Shuichi was originally masturbating to help him fall asleep, then thoughts of Kokichi came… And then Kokichi walked in… And then Kokichi came in him.

“What time is it?” 

Kokichi grabbed his phone to check. “Four am on the dot.” Right when he said that Kokichi got a text from Miu. “The fuck does she want?”

When he opened the video, it was a video of her holding her mouth shut laughing. It took him a minute to realize the noise in the background; pounding against her wall and loud moaning. After the video she sent a message that said “this u??”

He sent a message back. “What would make you think that’s me?”

“well #1 you responded to me right away so ur awake now, and shuichi told me abt his feelings for u so im sure his virgin ass wouldnt fuck nyone else.”

He didn’t respond.

Shuichi peeked over. “Who are you talking to?”

“Hey, Shuichi? Did you know we were fucking against Miu’s wall?”

Shuich blushed and panicked. “I’m never gonna hear the end of this…”

Soon they were both dressed again, and Kokichi casually laid down next to Shuichi and spooned him. Against his neck he casually whispered something Shuichi had been hoping for for so long.

“Wanna be my boyfriend, Shu?” But Shuichi was tired and fast asleep. He sighed. “I’ll ask you in the morning. Goodnight, babe.” Kokichi whispered, leaving a kiss on his neck that happened to be all marked up.

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont leave me mean comments i tried :,)


End file.
